Demoness of Justice
by kelsi106
Summary: After being raped and beaten to death by Trent, Rachel dies and comes back as a Demoness of Justice, with Ivy at her side and her demonic heritage realized it is a whole new Rachel who returns from healing in the Ever After. Look out Cincinnati a whole new demon has come to play!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Rachel POV**

I was going to die.

Oh my god I am a complete and utter dumbass, not taking any backup, I am a kick ass demon-witch thing my ass! And a dumb one at that, how could I be so naive' to trust that-that fucking cookie! FUCKING TRENT!

 _Phone._ _I need my fucking phone! Where is it?_ I thought, hoping it hadn't been destroyed by the beating and the-the-act. God to think I could have saved myself all of this drama and trouble if I had just left him in the ever-after, or not freed him from the familiar bond especially that! God I am such a sucker for punishment and again a dumbass! Groping the ground for my clothes, I fell onto a puddle, wait puddle when was it raining? Unless... oh shit this is not good, it isn't a puddle, it's my blood. Shit! I fumbled with my good arm and found my jacket and weakly dug into the pocket and found my phone and punched speed dial with my sticky, shaky fingers. Pick up! Pickup! God please pickup! The ringing bored into my ears.

"Vampiric Charms this is Ivy Tamwood how can I help you?"

"Ivy…"I rasped, my voice hoarse from hours of screaming and crying for help that never came. But Ivy would come, she always comes for me no matter how much I've hurt her, although unknown to her I am protecting her by not being with her. Trent would have killed her long before I found a way to save her soul. But the bastard was lying, he was using me as a tool to hurt the woman I loved. Elves don't have that magic, Demoness' do, I should've went straight to Ivy once I found out, but I just had to let my temper get the best of me and now look where it got me. Again I am a dumbass. Though at least now I can tell her before I die, even though I'll be reborn again, another demoness thing a sort of immortality.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" she sounded worried, she's always worried about me, though she has good reason to be but this is unfortunately another way I have hurt her. Taking a deep shivering breath I realized I was getting cold and a little bit sleepy. That is not good.

"No, I'm not. I sc-sc-screwed up I-I-Ivy," I began shivering from being so cold, naked in the cold mid-November air in an alleyway behind Piscary's Pizza, so the vampires would be blamed if someone found my body no doubt! Bastard!

"Rachel?! Rachel where are you?!" Ivy's voice was way too loud.

"Al-al-alley-w-w-way, b-b-behind, P-p-pizza, Please Ivy..." the phone slipped out of my hand due to the shivering of my cold abused body, and the blood loss and trauma of my beatings.

Far way I could hear Ivy on the phone calling my name but I was too weak and cold to answer, she'll be here soon. Ivy will come for me, she always comes for me. I pulled broken arm over my exposed breast to both keep it leveled and cover at least part of me while my jacket was draped over my exposed front to try to save what little was left of my dignity, and keep me somewhat warm. Hunching over I gasped as I felt as if my insides were playing soccer and my ribs hurt badly making me wheeze instead of breathing regularly. Trying to stave off the pain and keep awake I started humming a tune Ivy would sing when she thought no one was listening or around. Before long I heard someone call from far away, the voice of an angel... my angel Ivy! She came! Smiling softly I finally allowed myself to go unconscious knowing Ivy would watch over me. My Ivy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **IVY'S POV**

I couldn't drive fast enough, the roads were slick from yesterday's thunderstorm. The pixy on the dashboard wasn't helping matters either.

"Can't you go any faster woman?"

"Shut it bug!" I growled gripping the wheel tight until my knuckles turned white.

I knew she shouldn't have run off on her own. I had this bad feeling all morning. I had a feeling something bad would happen if Rachel left for Trent's today but the damn Witch is too fucking stubborn. Rachel doesn't know it but I have had those fairies spying on Trent so I know exactly what is going on over there I just don't know why.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **"Hey Ivy, I'm going to drop something off at Trent's, then pick up some take out do you want anything?" Rachel called from her bedroom. Rachel has been over that cookie's house a lot lately and if I didn't know any better I would have said they were seeing each other as it is I know better. For some goddamn reason she is denying her feelings for me. She says she doesn't love me like I love her but she is and always be a terrible liar. Every time I bring it up she either runs away or changes the subject but her scent betrays her emotions. After giving up on trying to get her to tell me the real reason she is doing this, Glenn and I started going out to make her jealous. But it is having the opposite effect. Every time she sees us together her face wipes itself of emotion and she doesn't even have a scent. But her face and scent may be able to lie to me but not her eyes. No never those emerald orbs I love so much, they hold an enormous amount of pain, determination and acceptance?**_

 _ **"Ivy?" I look up to see Rachel standing in the doorway dressed in her signature red leather jacket, black tank top, black tight jean skirt with nylons and her vampire boots. Her wild untamable red hair is tied in a ponytail. All in all she looks sexy as all fuck!**_

 _ **"Uh, no that's cool, I got a run tonight, so don't wait up."**_

 _ **Yeah run my ass! My run is I will be tailing your ass so I can finally find out what is going on.**_

 _ **"Oh! Um ok well be careful, there rumors going on about some Vamp hunter out there."**_

 _ **Rachel said looking worried, while her scent of emotions said different, yes she was worried, frightened, but most of all pissed off. Now I know she is worried and frightened for me but what the hell has got her so pissed off?**_

 _ **"I will Rachel, you be careful too," I paused**_ _I wonder ..._ _ **"and tell Trent thanks for the info for the run today." The moment I said Trent's name she smelled of nothing but rage that it almost made me snap good thing I have such good control over my instincts. But when I mentioned him giving me information on my 'run' she went right back to worried and frightened but a new scent was thrown in the mix suspicious.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'll tell him..." Rachel murmured distractedly staring off thinking of who knows what. After a final goodbye she was off.**_

 _ **As soon as she left I called our resident fairy to tell the other fairies in Trent's garden to start spying and after grabbing Jenks we took off after her in time to see her storm into Trent's compound.**_

 _ **After six hours in there I started to get worried when she didn't come out, the only activity was one of his guards driving off three hours ago.**_

 _ **Just as we were about to drive home we got the call.**_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

Damn stubborn Witch! She was too reckless; took too many chances. She was always getting hurt. Any other person, _any_ other, and I would have shut down those tendencies long ago. But not Rachel. She was too damn stubborn, too independent, too headstron and I…loved her for it and hater her for it.

"Turn right!" Jenks shouted, snapping me back into a reality I didn't want to face. Rachel may have been stupid, reckless, and a consistent pain in the ass, but she rarely asked for help. When she did, it worried me.

I swung the car left, fishtailing on the slick roads. I ignored the pixy's stream of curses as I got the car back under control.

"Holy mother of Mauve!" Jenks exploded. "Watch the road, bitch!"

It took all my restraint to keep my hands on the wheel and refrain from knocking the pixy out of the car and back to the Turn. I knew he was worried. Almost as much as I was.

"Stop the car!" he yelled again.

I slammed the brakes and the car hydroplaned. Jenks muttered something about "bitch trying to get us killed".

After getting the car in park, I shut the door in his face. Jenks hammered on the window, cursing at me. But it was too cold for him to be outside. Rachel would never forgive me if I let anything happen to him, and going home to a church filled with grieving, vengeful pixies was not on my list of things to do.

 _Where are you, Rachel?_ I wondered, trying to deny that my heart was about to pop out of my chest if it pounded any harder.

This was it Piscary Pizza's now where the hell is she the damn place is closed which could only mean... the alley. She has to be in either the back alley or the side.

"Rachel?" I asked, not too loud. The area seemed deserted, but I wasn't taking any chances. Rain started pouring, obscuring any chance I had of catching her scent. Suddenly, I was more afraid than before.

 _Goddamit witch, where are you?_

I walked around the building toward the back alley, and was assaulted by the scent of blood. My mouth watered as my heart started pounding. This blood smelled like rich, spicy earth and ash. Witch's blood. Rachel's blood.

"Rachel!" I was yelling now, not caring who would hear. Let them try to stop me.

"Rachel!" I called again, feeling control slip out of my grasp. _Where are you?_

I followed the scent of her blood. It led me outside, to a drenched alley, a red-stained puddle, and Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Rachel POV**

"Open your eyes." the voice came from very far away. "Rachel, open your eyes. Please, sweet heart. Just look at me."

I pulled my eyelids open, staring into eyes as black as midnight. Ivy. She was scared. I wasn't. But I didn't know why.

"Good job, Rachel." she encouraged, voice harsh. "Thank you. Can you talk?"

"I…Ivy?" what was she doing here?

"It's okay, Rachel. You're going to be okay." she sounded so worried.

"I'm so c…cold."

She brushed her hair out of her face. It was black and wet and beautiful. So beautiful. Not for the first time, I wondered what it would be like to tangle my fingers in it.

"I know. I'm taking you to the hospital."

I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain. "No hospitals." We can't go there that is the first place that Trent's lackeys will find me. Especially once they figure out that curse I cast before they-they-...

I shuddered, thinking about it, how as soon as I was about as weak as a kitten after twisting that curse on Trent they pounced like the animals they are. _Sick fucking bastards!_

Ivy's eyes looked sad, terrifyingly sad. And scared. "Don't…don't fucking argue with me, Rachel."

Ivy cursing meant something was wrong, bad wrong. "'Kay. Ivy, please take me home."

"I will, dear heart. I'm going to carry you to the car. Jenks is waiting for us."

 _Jenks…no…it's too cold. He shouldn't be outside._

As Ivy's arms slipped under me and lifted me from the ground I tried so hard not to flinch at her touch. _This is Ivy she would sooner kill herself then hurt me right now, she is not THEM!_ A cry of pain I couldn't hold back broke through my lips. Ivy flinched and I felt horrible. This wasn't her fault. It was mine. _Stupid, stupid witch._

"I'm sorry." I could barely hear her voice past the thunder. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

 _Don't be,_ I thought, but those weren't the words that came out. "I—I love you, Ivy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **IVY'S POV**

I stumbled, clutching Rachel against me. _She's almost incoherent,_ I reasoned with myself. _She has no idea what she's saying._

I carried her to the car. By the time we reached it, she was unconscious. Jenks was sifting red dust like a madman when I laid Rachel in the back seat. Blood seeped from a deep gash on her forehead. Her left arm was broken, her thighs were dripping with blood.

 _Oh god! She-She was raped! She was Fucking Raped! WHO DARED TOUCH HER!_ My mind raged.

Jenks darted over and dusted the cut on her head. "Ivy, this looks bad." he said.

 _I've never seen someone who was that white before, and still alive…_ old words rang in my ears. That was the first time she'd almost left me.

"Don't leave me, Rachel." I whispered, so low that even Jenks couldn't hear. I had never told anyone, not even Kisten, how much Rachel meant to me. Through her, I'd tasted freedom, caught glimpses of who I should be, and grew closer and closer to achieving my goal.

"Hang on, Rachel." Jenks urged from the back seat. "C'mon, Ivy. She's freezing. You've got to get her home."

I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I turned the key and the engine roared to life. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"You can't." Jenks buzzed near my ears. "They won't treat her remember last time not to mention the storm?"

Oh I remembered alright, after Rachel got back from the Ever after and declared herself a Day-Walking Demon no one would treat her, no one would hire her. Now because of this shit she could die and no one would care but those who know her for who she is not for being a demon.

 _Damn it!_ I pounded on the wheel in frustration, then cursed at myself for losing my temper.

"Tink's crooked teeth, turn the heat on!" Jenks griped. "It's colder than a morgue in here."

Quiet settled as he realized his poor choice of words. I pressed on the gas, thankful for the vision that allowed me to see the solid sheet of rain. A quiet sense of urgency drove back to the church. Jenks was right. There were cars off the road and blue lights everywhere. Getting to a hospital would have been impossible.

I eased Rachel out of the car and carried her into the church. After laying her on the couch, I flipped the lights on. Nothing. The storm had killed the power.

I lit candles and set them on the coffee table. Rachel shivered and mumbled something unintelligible. Thanks to Jenk's pixy dust, the cut on her head had stopped bleeding. If only the rest were as easy to fix.

"Jenks," I called. He flitted by my ear, splashing me with red pixy dust. "Jenks, please, get me a towel. And some blankets."

"And then what?" the pixy asked. "Pull some stitches and a plaster cast out of my ass?"

"Jenks, please." I whispered, loathing the desperation in my voice.

The pixy harrumphed and darted away. I grabbed the scissors I had brought with me and smiled. Rachel was wearing one of her favorite outfit. She'd be madder than seven hells when she found out what had become of it.

As gently as I could, I cut away her rain soaked clothes. Her right leg was covered in blood from a deep gash in her thigh. The edges of the cut were ragged. Whatever had made that wound wasn't pretty. I would need to clean it.

I tried not to look at her broken arm, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. Jenks and his kids spilled into the room, carrying towels and blankets. They dropped them next to me and Jenks chased them from the room.

"Sweet mother of Mauve." Jenks breathed as I dried Rachel's legs. "That's a really, really bad cut."

"I know." I set my mouth in a firm line. I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. "Jenks…is there…is there anything Matalina can do?"

"If pixy dust and spider silk could hold a witch together, yeah." he shook his head.

He dusted the gash on Rachel's thigh. I turned my eyes away from the blood and wiped the rain from my face. "It's all right." I assured him. "Thank you. Watch her for a moment, will you?"

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and some bandages. I'd never needed to keep those in stock until Rachel had come into my life. Stupid witch. She was always getting herself hurt, saving ungrateful races of supernatural creatures, gambling her life away on dangerous men and more dangerous jobs.

And, Goddess help me, I loved her for it. Every mistake she made entranced me more and more. I'd been a slave to the whims of Piscary. I'd stood in this very church with a demon and still, still…that witch lying unconscious on my couch scared the shit out of me more than anything.

Rachel, despite her faults, quirks, and addiction to adrenaline, lived free. She allowed nothing into her life that she didn't want, and fought tooth and nail for a set of idealistic, unrealistic morals. And she willingly shared that life with me, an unstable, emotional wreck of a broken living vampire who locked her life and soul away just to stay sane.

But I loved her. Damn me back to the Turn, I loved her. I looked in the mirror, at eyes bloodshot with tears they wouldn't shed.

"This girl is killing me, but I don't mind at all." I whispered to myself.

Jenks flew into the bathroom and landed on the sink. "Rachel's awake." he said.

I grabbed my stuff and walked back into the living room to heal my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Rachel POV**

My chest was tight, my head swimming, but I was warm. Thank God for that. The lights were dim and I could smell some scented candles were burning and everything was quiet. I heard rain on the roof. I was home, in my church, and alone. _Where is Ivy?_

"Ivy?" I called, softly.

She walked into the room and sat beside me, taking up as little of the couch as possible. "I'm here." she whispered.

With the lights so dim, I couldn't see the color of her eyes. However, if she vamped out, I knew she wouldn't hurt me, not only do vampire never hurt the sick, but she trusted Ivy with her life.

"Rachel," she said, turning to meet my eyes, "I have to clean the cut on your leg. It's going to hurt."

"Okay." I braced for more pain.

She twisted the top off a bottle of alcohol and turned her attention to my leg. I looked, then turned away, dizzy.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." she breathed.

Then, without warning, she poured the alcohol into the cut. I gasped and my chest tightened. I couldn't breathe and tears sprang up in my eyes.

"Ivy." I whimpered, but she didn't stop. The tears fell and I started shaking. At last, mercifully, she finished before I screamed bloody murder.

"It's okay." she whispered absently to herself as she bandaged the wound with deft hands. "Everything will be all right, Rachel."

"Promise?" I gasped.

She snapped her head to mine, movements vampire quick. Placing gentle hands on my shoulders, she eased me down on the couch, being mindful of my injuries.

"I promise." she said trying to sound strong and sure, but her voice quivered giving away her nerves. My beautiful vampire was so afraid, and too proud to show me. In spite of my condition, it seemed she was the one who was hurt. _Why,_ I wondered, _why have I allowed Trent to cow me into staying away from her? Will she understand why I stayed away? Will she stay with Glenn? Or will she give me a chance-give us a chance?_

Ivy covered my legs with a warm, soft blanket.

"Thank you." I whispered, sinking back against the couch.

"Rachel," her voice was hesitant, stilted, like ragged gray silk, "I need to take the Jacket off."

Images of Trent and his lackey's faces flashed through my mind, their taunts and jeers, as they had their turns with me. Their cruel words. _Slut. Whore. Filth. Succubus Bitch. Unwanted. Unloved. Tainted. Scum-_

"Rachel?" Ivy's worried voice brought me back from my mind.

 _I'm not there anymore, I am home. In my church. With Ivy and Jenks they can't hurt me._

"I'll get it." I said, trying to push it off of me but Ivy stopped me.

"Your arm is broken, Rachel." her voice made it sound like she felt this was her fault. But it was mine. All my fault. If only I had been stronger. If only I hadn't listened to Trent. If only I had told Ivy.

"Damn it." I wondered why I was in the church. Knowing Ivy, she would have taken me straight to the hospital.

"We would have taken you to the hospital if we could," she read my mind. "But you know they wouldn't treat you, not after last time, not to mention the storm outside. Please forgive me, Rachel. I'm doing the best I can."

 _I know you are, and I love you even more for it._ "S'okay." I reached with my good arm and squeezed her hand in mine as much as my feeble strength allowed, feeling weak and shaky from my injuries. I couldn't hold on for too long though, my ribs felt like they were being squeezed by a boa constrictor. Ivy let go of my hand, her warmth leaving me making me frown.

"Just relax, Rachel. I'll be as gentle as I can."

Her long, slender, pianist's fingers trembled as they slowly slid my jacket off of my trembling shoulders. Her tender, hesitant touch threatened to bring me to tears again. This is what she wanted. The two of us, alone, with nothing but a romantic atmosphere and promises of romance and passion. Only when I was injured could I give this to her. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! I winced at the slight pressure of her hands.

 _This is so screwed up. Why can't I stop hurting her? She deserves so much better than me._ Another voice rang in the back of my mind. _But you are all that she wants and you know it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **IVY"S POV**

 _Oh my God. This is bad._ Rachel's left side was bruised almost black. The ugly stain spread across her creamy white skin, marring its perfection. Bruised handprints were etched into her skin screaming at me to take notice and take notice I did. _Those absolute bastards!_ I seethed, trying to keep my rage contained in order to care for the woman that I love.

I could not conceal my fear of her wounds nor the rage toward her assailants. Rachel's dazed green eyes captured mine filled with pain and fear. "Is it bad?" she asked, her voice in a near whisper she was so weak. I didn't answer, how could I when anything I said would scare her more than she already is. "Ivy, is it bad?" she tried to sit up, but fell back, breathing in short, gasping breaths as the pain of moving too fast registered.

"Try not to move, Rachel." she needed a hospital, and doctors, not a roommate who could barely hold herself together without wanting to either break down and cry or tear some heads off. "You may have a broken rib." _or six._

The intoxicating scent of fear permeated the room, but my instincts wouldn't trigger. She was in too much pain. That was evident if nothing else.

"Ivy, I'm afraid." she whispered so low that if I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

I gently brushed her sweaty red hair away from her face, trying to soothe her. "Don't be." I spoke softly with as much confidence as I could muster. "I'm with you, dear heart. I will not leave you, Rachel. I promise"

"Thank you." she smiled.

I placed my hand over the bruise, dreading what I had to do next. "Rachel, I need to know if anything is broken. I'm going to have to…"

"Hurt me." she grinned. "I knew I should have made more pain amulets and stronger ones."

I had to smile, but I knew Rachel. She tried to hide it, but she did not handle pain well. She felt too much.

"I'll be gentle." I promised.

"You always are."

Those words…those words from a woman who had been forced to put a ley line through me to stop me from draining her dry. A woman who had to curse herself to escape me once. They broke me as much as they soothed me. This woman still has that much faith in me when I have none for myself. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I took a deep breath and set to work on making my Rachel better.

Her skin felt hot under my touch. Fever hot. Blood hot. _Don't let her see you're afraid._ I put pressure on the skin, feeling along the bones. Rachel scrunched her eyes and bit her lip. "Breathe, Rachel. I'm almost finished." I urged, moving my hands as fast as I dared. I stopped when I saw the tears. Rachel was shaking, taking breaths that were too fast and too shallow.

"I'm okay." she panted. "Keep going if you need to."

"I'm finished. Lie still. Take slow breaths."

She tried, but the pain controlled her body as much as her mind. I pulled the blanket up further around her, trying to make her as comfortable as I could. I wondered if Rachel could sense the fragility of my movements.

"Ivy?" she asked, too low for human ears to hear.

"Yes?"

"Are you worried?"

"Don't ask me that." I begged, running my hand through my hair. "Just don't."

I pulled out my phone. I was worried, very worried. At least four of her ribs were broken, the bruising too dark, her skin too hot. I was afraid of internal bleeding not to mention that she needed a rape kit. The screen of my phone flickered to life. No bars. I sighed. Rachel would never forgive me if she was conscious and I took her to the hospital. But I couldn't risk that. They would just as soon kill her than treat her just for being a demon.

"I'm sorry, Ivy." Rachel looked at me, trying so hard to conceal the pain. Her skin was pale, drawn, and sweat-sheened. "I should have told you sooner but damn Trent would've killed you before I could've-" She swallowed a lump in her throat and took a deep shaky breath and continued before I could tell her to stop. "I shouldn't have gone off alone. But I was so lost in my rage I didn't think it …"

"You never think!" I snapped. "You're too damn impetuous, Rachel. Life has consequences. How many times have you almost died in my arms?"

She hung her head, building a wall of tangled red hair. "I know. I am who I am, Ivy. I can't change that."

 _And I would never ask that of you._ "It's okay, I just…" _I can't lose you, Rachel. I won't survive it!_

"You're right to worry about me." Rachel admitted for the first time. "I'm such a fuck-up, I know. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead already a hundred times over."

"Don't talk like that." I was scared and I was too emotionally drained to hide it. "You've only made my life better, and I love you more for it Rachel."

The hair curtain fell away, and she smiled. "You sound like you're talking to a dying woman."

 _I'm afraid I am._

She started crying again. I reached for her. "Don't cry, Dear Heart. Please." I begged hating to see her cry.

"Ivy, I'm sorry. You've given me everything. Friendship, security, comfort. Trust. Love. And each and every time I've pulled away because I was trying to protect you and now I might have lost my chance."

I could barely breathe; what did she just say? "What?"

"I love you, Ivy. The reason I pushed you away is because Trent threatened to kill you before I could find a way to save your soul if I didn't help him save his people. But then he went back on his word when he said he wouldn't kill you. The bastard said he wouldn't kill you but he might as well have. He killed Kisten, by freeing Piscary and leading him to Kisten and he was the one who paid Piscary to hire someone to kill him. He knew you would blame yourself for his death and that was slowly killing you so in effect he broke his word. But the bastard lied no Elf magic can save you. In fact your soul has always been safe with me. Only a demoness can restore and keep souls. I as a keeper of souls have already saved you without even knowing it. I wanted to tell you so many times but I guess I waited too long. You're with Glenn and once I die you'd have to wait about a year before I wake up since as a Demoness I can't really stay dead.

I don't want a blood-balance, or a friendship. I want everything you can give me and more. I want you!" She stared at me, making me believe her every word. "I want you Ivy."

My heart caught in my throat. Those were the words I'd dreamed of hearing for so long. Though I would have hoped it would not be like this, under these circumstances. Never like this. Such a moment should be followed with kisses, caresses, love making and a deep sleep with the woman I loved in my arms. But I was afraid to touch her for fear that she would crumble and die in my arms or this would be just a dream and I would wake up. And what is this about Trent threatening to kill me before she could save my soul? Why would he want to keep us apart? Though looking at her beaten and ravaged body I could guess why, _he wanted her for himself._ So now that I know my soul is safe, and she can't really die for long might make this slightly easier but what about Glenn, we may have started this to get Rachel jealous but over time I actually fell for the guy and sadly I gave up on ever hearing these words from Rachel lips. Now what am I going to do?

"Are you sure?"

Her roguish grin was all the answer I needed. _Now you have to be okay. Life can't be so cruel as to take you from me now even if temporarily._

"Thank you, Rachel." the demon may not have realized it, but she had just saved my life and my sanity.

All of a sudden, the air tensed growing cold and ominous. Rachel's hand moved to her chest; pain and panic flooded her eye as she tried to breathe. "Ivy, I," she gasped, "I can't breathe."

She began coughing, deep, racking noises that drove a knife through me. My demon's lips were flecked red…and again I smelled fresh blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Rachel POV**

Oh God it hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing my lungs with needles repeatedly. As my body shook, all my other injuries reminded me that they were there.

Quickly with her supernatural vampire speed, Ivy was behind me, holding my body against hers for support. Finally, after what seemed like ages the coughing stopped, allowing myself some respite from the pain and panic if only temporarily. I leaned back against Ivy, still exhausted and hurting, but at the same time I felt safer and at peace in her arms. My mouth tasted like copper and was wet with blood, I always hated the taste of my own blood and the fact that I have blood gushing up my mouth tells me just how bad this is.

"Jenks!" Ivy yelled, with such panic in her voice that it only served to further worry me hearing my strong Ivy in such distress. "Jenks!" she called again when the pixy didn't show up fast enough for her liking, her voice breaking and a higher pitch than normal.

"Ivy?" I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper and I was so tired.

"Shhhh, Rachel." she hissed sounding panicked, I felt her press a kiss to my forehead making me feel warm. "Please don't speak, dear heart. Save your strength."

The whirr of fast fluttering wings entered the room and Jenks landed softly on the couch. "Holy shit Ivy! Are you trying to wake the dead?!"

"Shut up, Jenks." Ivy growled sounding more angered than was necessary help and I don't think the hospital can help with this."

"More like won't," the pixie muttered angrily, sounding just as aggravated as when people pick on his size or call him a sidekick.

"Ivy, no." I protested as Jenks flew away. "Please."

Her had trembled as she stroked my cheek, her touch felt featherlike as if she were afraid to break me. "I can't sit here and pretend that I can help you anymore. Fuck Rachel, I know I can't help you! Your ribs are broken; I'm pretty sure that you have a concussion. Your leg needs stitches and to a cast for your broken and fractured bones and your arm needs a cast. Not to mention that you need to take rape kit. Fuck you're coughing blood, Rachel!" The more she listed the injures I have the shriller her voice sounded as if it was just hitting her just how hurt I am. My heart broke at hearing the distress this is causing her and I hate myself for causing it even though I know it is not my fault.

Jenks fluttered back into the room after being gone for five minutes. "The landline's deader fanger's dick." he announced, flittering between Ivy and me in his usual flustered way when he is worried or agitated. I flinched at that last word fighting the images to keep from surfacing. "Plus, there's reception on either of your phones either," he landed on my shoulder causing me to flinch. Jenks may be tiny but he is a guy and although a rational part of my brain knows that Jenks is family and not anything like those bastards, it is damn hard getting my instincts in the same page as my mind. "Hang in there, Rachel," he said as he thankfully ignored my reaction to him. "Ivy will think of something soon, she always does."

 _Ivy. My life hinges on her and I honestly wouldn't trust anyone else with but her with it. My knight in black leather. My love. My lover. My best friend and confidant. My soulmate._

"I know that, but even if I do go out I will be back." I whispered, feeling my chest tighten again in pain. Ivy sensed it and braced me against her as I coughed until my lungs felt pulverized and at this point death would be a relief. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Ivy winced as I spat blood on the towel that she had held to my lips. For once, Jenks had nothing to say, which seeing as how much he loves to talk if very telling of how dire the situation is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **IVY'S POV**

How much time does Rachel have now? How much time had gone by? An hour? A day? I didn't know anymore, nor do I really care if my dear heart would just stay. If Rachel is breathing, no matter how raspy or how shallow, if she is still alive, I honestly don't give a fuck about anything right now. The rain still beat against the church windows like bullets and that is the only sound I can hear besides Rachel's weak heart pounding stubbornly in her chest. The phone lines were still down, our phones still had no reception and nobody was coming to help. The only thing that had changed since Rachel last spoke was her condition.

Rachel was leaning more heavily against me, she was putting her entire weight on me as if she had no strength of her own, which she doesn't. Rachel's breath was rattling, shuddering with every inhale and exhale, she was coughing every now and again. Just hearing how weak and broken she was made my heart clench and brought tears to my eyes. There were dark circles nested underneath her eyes, her skin was pale but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were unfocused as though she was seeing the world through a filter. The love of my love was dying, I knew that in my very soul and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do to stop it. The person that I loved more than anything in the entire world is dying, and I could do nothing but watch helpless to prevent her fate.

 _This can't be how it all ends. It can't be over! IT CANNOT BE OVER WITH US YET!_ A strangled whimper escaped me as I realized that we hadn't even had a chance yet and she was already leaving me. _I just find out the truth of why Rachel won't give us a chance and she is already giving up on us!_ Logically I knew that Rachel wasn't giving up on us and that she wouldn't be dead forever, but it still hurt that she was leaving me.

Jenks was pacing back and forth on the arm of the couch, muttering to himself and glaring at nothing, obviously lost in his dark thoughts. I had no outlet to let my anger out on, I had to be strong for Rachel and I couldn't move without disturbing her injuries. I couldn't even cry, lest Rachel see my tears and I know how much she hates to see me cry, which is exactly how I feel when I see her cry. What Rachel needed right now is someone to be strong for her, she needs someone that she could lean on. Glancing at Jenks again, I concluded that Rachel isn't the only one I need to be strong for.

After a while I saw Rachel's eyes fluttering open, each slow blink of her lashes showed me how tough it was to just open her eyes until finally they opened and stayed open fixed on me. It was the first time that she'd floated back to consciousness for a while and I am torn from being happy to see those emerald orbs and hoping she would close those pain filled eyes so I don't have to witness any more of her pain.

"Are you cold?" I softly asked, noticing her shivers and figuring that her head is hurting from how much concentration she is using just to keep her eyes open. The least I could do was make her as comfortable as I can, while I still can as morbid as that is.

"No," her voice was soft and breathy. "I'm 'kay. Ivy…don't…don't be sad. D-don-don't be a- a- alo- alone." Rachel's voice stuttered and broke as speaking seemed much harder for her and taxing on her strength.

"What?" I asked incredulously hoping that I hadn't heard her right. I was hoping she wasn't honestly suggesting…

"You shouldn't be alone." she coughed sounding more coherent as she fiercely spoke seemingly determined to say this. "An' until I can be there, you shouldn't…shouldn't…"

"Don't talk like that." I warned her, my voice breaking as I realized she really was suggesting that I could move on and love someone else until she comes back. _She has no right! No right to ask me this!_

"I-I'm so-sorry t-that I w-w-wait-waited s-so long." Rachel gasped, gulping as if she was drowning and trying to get some air. Ignoring my attempts to shush her she stubbornly persisted, "w-wi-wish I…w-wish," taking another gulp of air she continued her voice much more breathy and weak than before. "I c-could t-ta-take it all b-ba-back. H-hur-hurt you," she gasped as pain wracked her body with tremors and shivers, "s-so m-mu-much. H-how d-do you for-forgive me?"

I stroked my hand through her damp and sweaty hair, she had broken into a fever and it was sapping what little energy and strength she had left, talking was not helping either. "Because I love you." I replied simply as if that explained everything, which it did. No matter how much she put me through, no matter how many times she teased me or hurt me, no matter how many times she gave me hope only for them to be crushed, I would endure it all again one hundred times over again if only to have loved her and to have been loved by her in return. Every heartache, every scare, every loss and every adventure was worth it to have known Rachel and to have stood by her side. It was worth it, every single second.

For the first time, I did not hesitate over the words that I had longed to say. The words that I longed to tell her when I knew for sure that I would not be disappointed again. Time was too short and if I never said this once before I lose the light in my life than I know I would have failed at love... In a few short hours, maybe even less, I would be alone and broken again, I would be without my anchor.

Squeezing my eyes tightly shut to stave off more tears, I breath through my nose and told her my biggest truth. "I love you too." I could hear the ghost of a smile in her voice as she asked me, "c-can you…get me some water? P-please?"

Another knife went through my gut when I heard how feeble and weak she sounds. "Of course, baby." I pressed a final kiss on her head as I gently steadied her shoulders with my hands and slipped out from behind her making sure to be as careful as I can. Regardless she whimpered in pain and I cursed myself for causing her pain. Jenks drifted after me into the kitchen, looking morosely at Rachel as we left. Once in the kitchen I couldn't stay strong anymore and though I wanted to be strong for Jenks too, I just couldn't. Steadying myself on the kitchen counter, I hung my head as a sob burst free without my permission. Raising a shaking hand to attempt to muffle my cries, I could help but whimper pathetically. I cant believe how much I am failing my family by falling apart when they need me to be a pillar of strength for them.

"I don't know what to do, Jenks." I cried in distress, hating myself as I lost myself in my heartache. "Rachel's dying and I don't know what to do! I am not ready for this! Fuck I am not ready for this!" I cried, feeling my chest constrict and breathing heavily. I was dimly aware that I was falling into a panic attack, but I was too lost to care. _Maybe if I fall into the darkness and the numbness I won't hurt as much. Maybe I won't have to face this._

Distantly I heard Jenks voice as he called my name and urged me to breathe. Realizing what was happening and how utterly useless I would be to Rachel if I lost myself to my panic attack, I returned to the world to see Jenks put his hands on his hips and let out a shrill whistle. After seeing that I was back, he let out a relieved breath, his wings fluttering in relief as well.

"Thank fuck! I thought you were going to croak! It's bad enough that the roads are closed, the phones down, and we have a dying demon. We do not need a catatonic vampire to add to already huge pile of shit gone wrong today!" Jenks damn near screeched in panic. Realizing that we really did not need that on top of everything else, I winced and smiled sheepishly at him in apology. With a sigh, I realized that we needed to talk about this, but I will not have him talk about Rachel's dea- Rachel's situation like that.

"Shut up, Jenks, or I will smack your pixy ass so hard that it will take you back to the Turn!"

Seeing that I was serious and back to my normal self, the little man sobered. "She _is_ dying, Ivy," he reminded me quietly as if I didn't know how serious this is. As if I didn't realize that my heart is dying on the couch in the living room of our home, our sanctuary. As if I don't realize that I will be alone again soon.

"I know." the admission came out in a groan of despair. "I can't watch her die, Jenks. I can't do it. Even knowing that she will come back, how much different will she be? How long will I have to wait for her to come back to me? I can't do this. And she's given me everything I ever wanted. Now I must watch her die. It's not fucking fair, Jenks. It's not _right_."

Jenks flitted around the room again. He had never seen me like this. I had never let myself be this way in front of anyone. Except perhaps Kisten and Rachel. But he was different. We were the same, with our strengths and weaknesses. As for Rachel, well of course I would fall apart around her, she is the one person who makes me human with all that entails.

"Ivy," Jenks landed on my hand, "we may have one option."

"Tell me." I whispered, too numb to feel hope and fully prepared to resign myself to wait for her.

"Newt." Jenks' wings buzzed. "She and Rachel are one and the same. Granted Rachel is not as bat shit cray-cray as Newt, but they are the last of their kind. They are the only two female demons left. Not to mention Rachel keeps her sane, and Newts DNA runs through her veins from whatever Trent Sr. did to her. In a way Newt is her demonic mother in a sense. Surely, she'll know how to help. Surely, she'll want to help, if not out of some maternal bond than out of gratitude if nothing else. As much as I don't want that insane as fuck demon back here, she may be Rachel's only shot."

"No." my hands shook as I filled a glass of water for Rachel. "It's too much of a long shot, Jenks. Newt will only help for a price. She'd might not agree. And I don't deal with demons."

Jenks' eyes were as hard and sharp as the blade of my sword. "That's bullshit and you know it! Rachel is a demon and you deal with her and don't you dare say it's different Tamwood, we both know what she is. If you love her half as much as you say you do, you pussy assed vamp, then you'll do this no matter what."

"How?" I was at wit's end, I knew he was right but I am terrified of all the ways that this could go wrong. "Shit-for-brains is in the wind, Keasley and Ceri are out of reach. I'm not a witch, Jenks. I have no magic and neither do you. Even if it's possible that Newt could help her, we have no way of getting her here."

Jenks frowned. "Rachel could call her."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair in agitation that he still didn't get it. "Rachel's having a hard time trying to breathe and honestly it is a miracle that she is. Besides, I don't think she could call a demon, even if she wanted to, which let's face it she wouldn't."

The pixy looked worried and his wings twitched in aggravation at how dire the situation really was. "It's our only shot, Ivy. Rachel's. Only. Chance. Unless you want to wait for her to return, however many years it takes."

"Goddamit, don't you think I know!" I shouted, more afraid of losing Rachel than of losing my control around the annoying bug. "I don't know what to do, Jenks."

My partner turned sharper than pixy steel as he reached the end of his rope "You go in there. You get Rachel onto unsanctified ground. You tell her to call Newt or she dies. That's what you do, Ivy Tamwood. Rachel has a way out of this. Are you going to sacrifice her because you're scared of demons? Get over yourself and save her life!" His eyes turned sharper than diamonds as he finished his ultimatum, "or watch her die!

Sucking in a breath at the implications, I finally relented. Pushing myself away from the sink, I grabbed the glass of water, and stalked back into the living room, back to Rachel.

Rachel weakly smiled at me as best as she could as I knelt beside her. "You look so worried," she murmured as she peered at me through half-lidded eyes. _It won't be long now,_ Ivy thought to herself despondently.

"I am worried." I confirmed as I lifted the glass to her lips, feeling as if my heart was in my throat. "Rachel…Rachel…you're dying."

"I know." she took a ragged breath, sounding so at peace with it that it scared me. "I know what it feels like."

"Jenks…and I…" _I can't believe I'm saying this,_ "Think Newt can help."

I watched for the shadow of emotion washed over her face at the idea. I waited for the fear, for the uncertainty, for the anger. Rachel swore up and down that she wasn't a black witch; that she didn't deal in demons. Yet every time she managed to step away from the ever-after, it called her back. No matter how much she denies it she is one of them. Jenks said it best, we know what she is, but Rachel refuses to see it.

"Ivy, I don't…"

"I know you don't want to do this…"

"…want to die." she smiled at me to my surprise. I honestly thought she would put up a fight but she looks at peace, which frightened me because peace and Newt do not belong in the same sentence. EVER!

"Okay." I couldn't hide the grief in my voice as well as the relief that she is letting me try and help her. "Okay," I said to myself as if to confirm what she said. With a small smile, I gently lifted her to take her to the kitchen to summon a demon.


End file.
